


Refund

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tis better to be silent and be thought a fool then to speak and remove all doubt. --Abe Lincoln [01/21/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refund

## Refund

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. I haven't received any overdue notices. Does that mean I don't have to return them just yet? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

The instant I saw this kid hanging around my son, I knew what he was after. My son. His senses. His money. What more could a user like Sandburg want? My son is a hero, handsome, rich, stable. He's everything a good woman would want in a husband. 

I understand that he's helping Jimmy with his senses, but I'm not blind. He's also helping himself to my son. I know my son has had relationships with men. I don't like it, never have. I had hoped that that part of his life was over upon hearing of his marriage to Carolyn Plummer. After the divorce he seemed to date women. That was good. 

Then suddenly there's this Sandburg person. I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but I understand his kind of people. 

When Jim told me they were a couple I knew what it meant. Sandburg was sinking his claws into my son. If this came out, accidentally of course, Sandburg would say, my son would be ruined. Occasional sex with other men could be explained, the army and all that. But considering another man your spouse? Everyday he stays with that boy makes it that much harder to explain this away. When Jimmy runs for office, it'll take a lot of money to explain Sandburg. Upon her death my wife left a lot of money to our sons. A quarter of a million dollars will bring out the golddiggers. Sandburg can't have very much money- maybe, yes. That's where I'll start. 

"Melanie, find me the number of that investigator I used last month. The one that used to work for the CIA." 

"Mr. Phelan?" 

"Yes, that's it. Find out when he can come in. This afternoon if possible." 

One thing I liked about Phelan was that he was available. He'd never made me wait and I appreciated that. He knows who signs the checks. Phelan will find all the dirt on Sandburg, enough to make my son toss him out on his ass like milk that's gone bad. 

Phelan was in my office two hours later, and I gave him what he needed to get started, namely money. A week later he came in to report what he'd found. Speed was also appreciated. 

"You're kidding." I didn't believe it. "How much?" A couple of thousand I figured. Chump change. 

"Approximately three million." 

"That hippie has three million dollars?" 

"In trust, yes. The interest is placed into another account. Neither one has been touched." 

"Where did it come from? Drugs?" That was a possibility. 

Phelan checks his notes. "Maternal grandfather. It's all in the report." 

He lays a folder on the desk and I hand him a check. He lets himself out and I read the folder. There isn't any doubt that Mr. Sandburg is a very rich young man, and I sigh in frustration. If it's not the money, then what the hell is Sandburg doing with my son? 

* * *

End Refund by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
